


Happy Birthday Prompto

by CosmioStar



Series: 30 Second Read [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Prompto, M/M, Multi, Tiny little bit of angst, like a small little sliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: You surprise your boyfriend on his birthday.





	Happy Birthday Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog! [Starlit-stories](https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/188594844033/30-second-read-prompto)

_ ***CLICK*** _ **  
**

Prompto’s face scrunched up, startled by the sudden flash. He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes before they flutter open. His eyes slowly trailed up until they landed on your smiling face, his camera held in your grasp. His tongue quickly wet his lips before her he opened his mouth to speak, voice raspy from sleep. “Babe? What are you doing?”

You flash him a coy smile, a gleam of deviltry in your eyes, before quickly leaning down to steal a kiss. You were quick to pull away, not giving him a chance to reciprocate before you scurried out of the bedroom. Prompto’s jaw fell slack, and his cheeks heated up in embarrassment as he tried to stammer after you. He let out a small huff before falling back onto the bed; letting an arm fall across his eyes. The apartment was silent once more before,

“_Happy birthday to you~_” His arm quickly fell away from his eyes as he found you standing in the doorway. Then his eyes fell onto the small cake with a candle lit in the center. “_Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you~_” You sat on the edge of the bed, holding the cake in front of you. “Happy birthday Prompto.” 

“It…. it’s my birthday?” Your blonde boyfriend looked up at you in awe. You couldn’t help a small giggle that bubbled from you at his disheveled look. Unstyled blonde strands falling into his face, his eyes almost comically wide. Your smile quickly vanished however when a tear fell down his cheek. You could feel your heart breaking at his brittle tone “You, I, you actually-actually remembered my birthday?”

You instantly set the cake on the nightstand and clambered onto the bed and took him into your arms. “Of couse I did love. I would never forget such a special day.” This just seemed to make him cry harder. You gently shushed him and began placing kisses all over his face, eventually pulling a watery chuckle from him. “Now sunshine, I’m gonna need you to blow out that candle so I can continue to shower you in love and affection without worrying about our apartment burning down.”


End file.
